


Caught Staring - Keitor Week 2018 Free Day

by lotorotor



Series: Keitor Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings, Good guy Lotor, Keitor Week 2018, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining Lotor (Voltron), basically lotor realizes he has feelings, feelings for keith specifically, lotor joins voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotorotor/pseuds/lotorotor
Summary: Lotor's fallen in love with Keith, and he doesn't want to bother trying to hide his feelings. What he does want is Keith.Day 4 of Keitor Week 2018 - you can find the first three days on my blog @glitch-h (because they are drawings rather than stories)





	Caught Staring - Keitor Week 2018 Free Day

Lotor remembered the moment he fell in love with Keith.

It was true that he’d been attracted to him from the moment he’d laid eyes on the half human. It was also true that he’d steadily grown to like him more and more as he got to know him. But there was one moment when he’d truly fallen in love.

It hadn’t been anything big. It hadn’t even been a direct interaction between the two of them. In fact, Keith had been talking to Allura. The princess had said something, and Keith had laughed. He didn’t often do that, but Lotor saw the way his nose scrunched up and how he leaned forward as the giggles escaped, and suddenly Lotor’s heart was pounding and his face was flushing. Then, Keith had caught sight of him in the aftermath of his laughter, and had given him a wide smile in greeting, waving with one arm above his head. Lotor had hesitantly waved back, hoping his blush wasn’t too obvious.

Yes, that was when he’d realized that he was in love with Keith.

Now it was several months later and Lotor knew that he was in pretty deep when it came to loving Keith. There had been a million moments that made his heart race, a million conversations that left him in awe at how _good_ this man was to the very core of his being. It made him want to be better. To be good enough for Keith.

Currently, they were sitting next to each other in the Castle’s library, reading up on some planet they were approaching as per Coran’s instructions. It was a good thing that Lotor had 10,000 years of experience under his belt and already knew about the planet’s culture, because he was finding it rather difficult to keep his eyes on the text and off of Keith. Dark hair kept falling in his face, and Keith impatiently brushed it out of the way, only for it to flop back into place. It was rather cute, Lotor thought.

“You’re staring at me.” Keith commented without looking up from his reading.

Lotor blushed and dropped his gaze. “No, I’m not.”

“Oh?” Keith cast an amused glance at him. “Because it seems like you stare at me a lot.”

“I do not stare.” Lotor argued. Keith raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m merely admiring you.”

Keith’s cheeks turned red, much to Lotor’s surprise. “Oh, come on, what’s there to admire?”

“Everything.” Lotor shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

Keith looked down, his fingers fidgeting with a loose thread on his pants. “I’m really not someone anyone should… admire. Especially not someone like you.”

Lotor scooted closer, his interest piqued. “The paladin of Voltron turned Blade of Marmora is insecure?”

Keith looked up with one eyebrow raised. “I mean, it’s not like I planned to be a paladin. It just sort of happened.”

“Well you’re doing an exceptional job.”

The half human snorted. “Thanks.”

Lotor felt a thrum of boldness rise in his body, and he leaned towards Keith until he could look into his violet eyes. “I don’t just admire you for what you do, you know.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Keith let out a nervous laugh. Lotor smiled.

“I adore who you are as a person. Your very being,” he extended a purple hand towards the man’s face, not quite making contact. “You are exceptional.”

Keith’s eyes grew wide and his face turned crimson. He didn’t say anything, and Lotor was shocked that he’d rendered the boy speechless. He was intrigued. He wanted to know more about Keith’s reactions, especially to some more rather forward steps that Lotor wanted to take.

He wanted to praise him, make him blush, and especially see what sorts of noises he might make. He wanted to get close to him and hear what he had to say. Lotor wanted to know Keith in every way.

Lotor wanted Keith.

He leaned back, giving the human some breathing room. Keith seemed to relax by a fraction, though his eyes remained wide and his face remained scarlet. Lotor found him incredibly endearing.

Suddenly, Keith whispered his name. “ _Lotor.”_

Suddenly, Keith was leaning forward, even closer than before.

Suddenly, Keith’s wide eyes were being drained of shock to be replaced instead with wonder.

“How is it possible?” he said.

Lotor blinked in surprise. “How’s what possible?”

“That I’ve been trying to force myself to see you as an ally and nothing else, yet here you are, _flirting_ with me.”

“Do you not want me to flirt with you?”

Keith looked down, chewing his bottom lip. Lotor’s eyes flicked to where those teeth tugged on that pale skin, his heart rising in his throat. “I, uh, I never said that.”

Lotor inched closer. “What do you want, Keith?”

He glanced up at him, fire flashing through purple eyes that was so hot it scorched Lotor. “I’ve never been one for romance, you know.”

“Oh…”

“But I think I could make an exception for you.”

“ _Oh.”_

They sat there, staring into each other’s eyes, gold clashing with violet.  Then, Lotor smiled.

“I think I’d like to be your exception.”

Keith opened his mouth to say something else when the intercoms beeped, and Coran’s voice filled the room.

“We’re nearing the planet! I hope you’ve finished reading those documents because they’re going to come in handy!”

With a sigh, Lotor stood and held out his purple hand. “We can continue discussing this later?”

Keith blushed, nodded, and took the offered hand. “I didn’t get to finish reading, though.”

“That’s okay.” Lotor smiled and pulled him to his feet. “Stand by me and I’ll inform you of all you need to know.”

He raised one dark eyebrow. “You managed to read everything? Even though most of the time you weren’t even looking at the documents?” his cheeks turned pink as he remembered exactly what his eyes were on instead.

Lotor chuckled. “Well, maybe my motivations for being in the library weren’t to learn about a civilization I’ve already visited multiple times.”

Keith’s cheeks darkened in color. “L- let’s just go…”

The fact that Lotor had the power to make Keith stammer and react in such ways with just a few words filled him with a drunk sort of giddiness. He couldn’t wait to explore more of Keith and discover more of what makes him tick.

Lotor knew that he already belonged to Keith. It was just a matter of whether or not he would accept him.


End file.
